1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording system.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2001-121804 discloses an information carrier for preventing forgery in which visible information is changed to non-visible information by varying an angle of an observing view point, in which one of a information image area and a background image area is formed with a concealing layer in which a base body is concealed at a concealing rate of 90% to 100% by glitter ink, and the other is formed of a concealing layer in which a base body is concealed at a concealing rate of 70 to 85% by glitter ink (Example 1). In addition, JP-A-2001-121804 discloses an information carrier for preventing forgery in which both of the information image area and the background image area are formed with concealing layers by glitter ink, and one of the information image area and the background image area is formed with a concealing layer by color ink on a concealing layer by the glitter material (Example 2).
In Example 1 disclosed in JP-A-2001-121804, the information image area and the background image area are printed with the same ink, and the difference between concealing rates in the information image area and the background image area is small, and thus the angle dependence of visibility is low. In addition, in Example 2 disclosed in JP-A-2001-121804, an impact amount of the color ink is small, and thus the angle dependence of visibility is low.